


House of Cards

by Cgest



Category: Jensen Ackles - Fandom, Misha Collins - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, RPF, Slash, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cgest/pseuds/Cgest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles visits Misha Collins in LA. They share their first kiss atop the Griffith Observatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Cards

Jensen had been traveling since 4am. 

He wanted to punch himself unconscious with how tired he was, but he tried to remind himself that at the end of his long trek essentially half way across the United States, that Misha would be waiting for him. 

Misha. Jensen whispered his name to himself and felt his cheeks flush red. Jensen was walking through LAX for the first and hopefully not last time in his life. 

Every step felt new to him, like the world was his for the taking. 

When he walked outside of baggage claim, he saw Misha waiting for him beside a black Fiat. 

Jensen smiled. "You would own a fucking Fiat."

Misha grinned and reached for Jensen's bag after giving him a warm welcomed hug, stroking his hands along his back. 

"It's nice to see you too" Misha replied. 

They drove on the 101 with the top down on Misha's Fiat, taking in the sun, wind whipping against their faces. Jensen stretched his hands towards the sky and wiggled his fingers in the air. 

He thought about kissing Misha ever since he booked his plane ticket to LA. 

"Alright, so, I figured the first thing we could do is drop your stuff off, get some grub, and see the Observatory."

Jensen angled his body to face Misha as he spoke, not missing a word that tumbled out of his perfectly shaped mouth. Jensen was so delirious from the time change but wanted to seem super enthused. He gave a nod back and said, "Cool." 

Jensen was amazed with the time changes. It's as if time didn't exist simply by flying across the world, it was this thing that was plentiful and never ran out, always in slow motion. 

****

It was dusk by the time they navigated the traffic up to the Observatory. 

"You can get the best view of Downtown LA from here" Misha said as he balanced on the edge of a sidewalk. The tourists were out of control and Jensen tried very hard not to have a public meltdown, but then he remembered he lived in New York City and at least the tourists in California were mildly happy and smiling back at you. Jensen smiled at the thought of a sinkhole opening up on all of New York City and engulfing it like the hellmouth it was. He exhaled heavily and sighed. 

"I know these tourists are the worst we're almost there though." 

Jensen replied, "Oh, no I was just, never mind. Yeah, this hike has been great so far." It was roughly a half mile walk to the observatory but the weather was great and it was a nice view from behind Misha, his butt was probably the cutest thing Jensen had ever seen and he just wanted to touch it. Not necessarily do butt stuff with him right now, but definitely touch his butt. 

They walked past a James Dean memorial, dogs with lights on their leashes, and children running about. Jensen thought about how this place must definitely be purgatory. Not the weird kind of purgatory where you sit around and wait and things suck until you know what's going on, but the kind where you're just kind of existing before anything big happens. Jensen was relieved to just exist for a minute. 

"Here, let's go to the top so we can get the best view." 

Misha could have told Jensen he was leading him off a cliff and he would have followed. God, why was Misha so cute? Why did he even exist? He was probably the coolest person he had ever met and it took them 8 years to finally get to a point where they spent more than 24 hours together (even if they did work on set all the time, they had to keep their feelings for each other so hushed.) 

Jensen approached a ledge, stretching his arms wide to his sides and over his head, he inhaled the clean air deeply trying to get as much of it to fill his lungs as possible. 

"Good view yeah?" Misha said while leaning against a similar ledge. 

He was wearing a black crew neck t-shirt and blue jeans, arms folded across his chest, wearing that same smirk he was famous for in interviews. 

Jensen thought that if this were the time to kiss Misha, then he was glad it was atop of the Griffith Observatory in Los Angeles California, 3,000 miles away from his real life where his heart was in a constant flux between mortal peril and being sort of okay. 

Jensen approached Misha slowly, being careful to cross one foot in front of the other as if he were a dancer taking his first steps on stage. He paused briefly in front of MIsha to take in his surroundings. 

The Hollywood sign on his right slowly fading into darkness, the sunset straight ahead--the sky filled with reds and oranges and yellows that couldn't even exist in imagination--and Downtown LA to his left being watched over by a low hanging moon, bright and full. 

The moment before Jensen's lips met Misha's, his world felt bright and full. 

Kissing Misha was like kissing a human xanax. It was soothing and calming. Jensen's brain finally stopped running a million miles an hour. He could simply take in that moment as something of joy, a momentary blip in the radar of the shitstorm he called his emotions. 

Jensen pulled away. 

"Sorry, I um, you know. I wanted to do that, so, I did it." 

Misha pulled Jensen closer for an embrace, his hand resting at the small of his back. 

"That's okay." 

They stay like that, wrapped up in one another for what felt like eternity but realistically was probably only ten seconds. 

They walked around the Observatory some more, looking at the planetarium and the phases of the moon. They went out for gin and whiskey and talked all night. 

They kissed more in the darkness because that's when Jensen felt like he could really be himself--in darkness. 

As they drove back to Misha's house half fuzzy on spirits, Misha put the top down on his Fiat once again. 

Jensen stared up at the moon and tried not to imagine the person who shattered his heart 3,000 miles away was enjoying the same one. It would be a different one that wouldn't have such a special meaning. Nothing in that person's life could have such a special meaning. 

Jensen reached his hands towards the sky trying to grab the moon. 

"What on earth are you doing?" Misha said, fiddling with his iPod to find just the right song to encase this moment in Jensen's memory vault forever. 

"I'm reaching for the moon, and even if I miss, I'm gonna land among some stars. Or some bullshit like that they told you in elementary school, right?" 

They both looked at each other and broke out into gut wrenching laughter, Jensen resting his hand on Misha's knee. 

He was glad time didn't exist in LA.


End file.
